


like you couldn't wait to get her alone

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Jossed, Not Beta Read, the ginny/mike is more a hint than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: They were really doing this. She and Mike were official.
Amelia and Mike are officially a couple. Relatedly: Amelia makes some observations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand on this. Or I might just leave it as a drabble. 
> 
> Possibly unrelated title from "From a Table Away," by Sunny Sweeney.

Amelia went down to wait for Mike by the family lounge after the game. Even though he’d given her tickets to his private suite—“Guess this makes it official,” he’d joked that morning as he handed her the tickets and a glossy family pass on a nylon cord—she couldn’t help but feel like an interloper, a sore thumb sticking out amongst the wives, fiancées, and girlfriends…and even mistresses. The family pass hung around her neck and she couldn’t stop fiddling with it, tugging on the cord and inspecting her name scrawled in Mike’s hasty chicken scratch. 

Just that morning Amelia updated her Facebook relationship status to “taken.” It had 235 likes and comments. Amelia had just checked on her phone while she waited for Mike to step out of the clubhouse. (She pretended she didn’t notice Ginny hadn’t left a comment or a like.)

They were really doing this. She and Mike were official.

The clubhouse doors swung open and a group of players stepped through. Amelia straightened up against the leather loveseat she was leaning against and plastered a big grin on her face for Mike. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a couple of the other women primping in front of compacts and applying fresh coats of lipstick in anticipation.

Livan Duarte—Amelia pushed away the brief stab of resentment she felt at the sight of him, he might have taken Mike’s starting gig but she had no reason to dislike him—slipped an arm around the shoulders of one of the women and they strolled off together, conversing in rapid-fire Spanish. Amelia glanced after them, allowing a smile to cross her face, before she turned her attention back to the clubhouse doors.

“Who do you think she’s with,” Amelia heard someone whisper behind her.

“Lawson’s latest conquest. Haven’t seen her around before.”

“There’ll be a new one next week,” the first woman snickered.

Amelia scowled and whirled around, prepared to rip whoever was gossiping behind her back a new one, when the doors opened and she heard Ginny calling her name.

“Amelia? Amelia, hey. What are you doing here?”

Amelia turned and bared her teeth at Ginny in a feral grin. “Just in the nick of time. Where’s Mike?” she asked, linking her arm with Ginny’s.

“He’s on his way out…? Did I interrupt something?” Ginny glanced from Amelia to the two women behind her. 

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s all good.” Amelia tucked her hair behind her ear. “Great game today. But didn’t you just pitch two days ago? Do I need to give Al a piece of my mind? We can’t be risking that golden arm of yours.” Amelia rubbed her elbow protectively.

“It’s my throw day and the bullpen was taxed,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes and tugging her arm out from under Amelia’s hand. “My arm’s not gonna fall off. I’m fine. Just the usual soreness.”

“Okay, but I’m just saying,” Amelia said.

Ginny gave her a squeeze before pulling away. “I know you are, Amelia. That’s why I hired you.”

“If it isn’t my two favorite women.” Mike stepped up behind them and draped an arm over Amelia’s shoulders. 

Amelia tugged Mike’s arm from her shoulders and pulled it around her waist. “Took you long enough.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Ginny said, making a gagging noise. 

“Aw, don’t front, Baker. We all know you’re a big softie at heart,” Mike teased her, grinning and pulling Amelia into his chest.

Ginny shook her head. “You two are absolutely disgusting.”

“Disgustingly cute?” Mike asked, turning and beaming at Amelia as he pecked her on the cheek.

 _Did Ginny just flinch away from us? Or am I seeing things…_ Amelia wondered, but she didn’t have time to follow the thought to its conclusion because Ginny offered a hasty goodbye and sprinted off to the players’ parking lot.

Amelia looked after her, her hand resting over Mike’s on her waist, and wondered.


End file.
